


Dead!

by smolbeanswithredhairandguyliner



Series: The Life of My Chemical Romance [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: 2007, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Dead - Song, Dead!, Drug Addiction, Mexico, Music, The Black Parade, The Black Parade Is Dead, Touring, mentions of frerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbeanswithredhairandguyliner/pseuds/smolbeanswithredhairandguyliner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The band plays Dead! during their final Black Parade tour.</p><p>https://youtu.be/YPq1mRORMTA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead!

“Mexico! Ahh! Let me hear you!” The black haired 30-year-old screamed into the microphone while doing high knees, engaging the crowd. The two guitarist were strumming their hearts out, walking around the large black stage. An audience that seemed to extend forever stood in front of them, screaming for them. The blonde drummer was hitting the toms so aggressively it made some fans nervous he would hurt himself. The bassist was the only one who didn’t seem to be freaking the fuck out. He walked back and forth behind his older sibling, a small skip in his step. In reality, the younger brother was having the best time of his life. All five of them were sweating aggressively from such an intense show. The lights seemed brighter tonight, the crowd louder. This show was important. It was the last show of the Black Parade - ever.

“And if your heart stop beating, I’ll be here wondering, did you get what you deserve?” Gerard sang out with more passion than ever before. The back up singers stop walking around and took their places in front of their own microphones. They went through the song, growing hotter and more uncomfortable in their black marching costumes. The curly haired guitarist was giving it all he got, singing along with Gerard when the chorus came, head banging when he had the chance. He couldn’t resist the smile that was crawling onto his face. He was the same age as Gee, and they got along well. All of them did. Sometimes the guitarist thought the youngest and oldest members of the band had a little more then just a friendship relationship, but he dismissed it. He, like everyone else, adored Frank. I mean, who couldn’t? Mikey was just awesome, and Bob was as well, but he was seriously concerned for Gee. The guy had been drowning himself in alcohol for the past years, and it was starting to show.

“Wouldn’t it be great if we were dead?” The over-enthusiastic front man dramatically rolled his hand around before making a cup around his ear. The audience took the hint and screamed louder. The other guitarist, the youngest member of the band, was having a blast. He never really understood how he got to join such an awesome band at the age of just 19, but now he had gotten used to being on stage. The fans absolutely adored him. His childish, vibrant personality always got the girls melting. Now he was head banging and strumming his shiny white guitar. Only his mouth was visible under his long black hair, so he could sneak looks at Gerard’s ass. Yeah, whatever, the guy was hot. Who could blame the kid? He was married to the greatest woman in the world, so it’s not like he would do anything. Right?

“And if you get to heaven,” The leader sang, high kicking his way across the stage, “I’ll be here waiting, baby. Did you get what you deserved?” He could hardly get the last word out because he was out of breath from all the entertaining. He needed to put on a show, and the alcohol flowing through his system was helping him turn into his usually sassy stage persona. His life had gotten so amazing, yet he still managed to fuck it up. He was in a band with two amazing guys around his age, his beloved “emotionless” (He never liked people referring to Mikey like that. It always rubbed him the wrong way) brother, and one adorable short kid. He got married just a couple months ago to the most amazing woman ever who would do anything for him. Despite all of his dreams coming true (well, except for writing comics, but he had some ideas for that…) he still drank until he passed out and smoked until he couldn’t remember his name. He had a serious problem, but he couldn’t stop. He was having fun, prancing about the stage. This is what he was made for, and he was going to show he desired it.

“Let me hear you sing it!” Bob took that as his cue to transition into the chorus. He loved this band, but he knew that he wouldn’t stay much longer. Gerard thought this would be their last album, but whether or not it was, he was going to have to leave. He could tell that these were his last days with the group. What he didn’t know, though, is that in just a few years he would grow to despise the other members, and his old 'emo' style. Why? Well, he was going to figure that out soon enough. But, in the moment, he was playing the drums as best he could, shaking his head along with the music, his shaggy blonde hair shaking with him.

“Have you heard the news that your dead?” Mikey always loved his brother, and his brother loved him. They loved each other. He couldn’t resist the small bit of laughter that came from his mouth when he looked over at the only member who was younger than he. Frank’s entire upper body was being nodded up and down. He looked as though he would split in two if he went any harder. Mikey liked Frank. He was cool and funny, but when the entire band was together, he couldn’t resist the small bit of jealousy that came when he saw his brother with him. Mikey knew everything when it came to emotions. He was so keen at reading them that he tried not to make anything too obvious with his own. He knew everything, including the fact that Frank liked Gerard. A lot. Everyone noticed it, including the fans. Mikey didn’t know _why_ he got jealous, he just did, and that was that. Right now he was focused, making sure not to miss any notes. He never really did the whole head-banging thing, but he did move around the stage to show he was interested.

“Mexico! Hands together!” The bands chemistry was great, over all. They all had flaws, yes, but when it came to working together, they did well. Gerard knew of the fans obsession over him and Frank together, but he didn’t realize that Frank actually loved him. He loved Frank, too, just not in _that_ way. Yes, maybe the kid was growing on him, causing his to have more feelings for him then two ‘friends’ should have for each other, but they had wives that they loved. They all knew (except for Frankie, who seemed to always be oblivious to everything) that Bob would be gone before their next album, if the next album was even going to happen. Gerard was going to need to work harder than ever to cure himself of his addiction, and his bandmates would help him with that. Right now, though, they were all anxious to end the tour and go home to their families.

The final chord of Dead! struck and the lights went black. One song closer until the Black Parade is dead.


End file.
